


Cocksabers

by GoldenTruth813



Series: Make Some Noise [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bad Jokes, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Drunk Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Frat Boy Shiro (Voltron), Humor, Laughter During Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Playful Sex, Porn with Feelings, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Switching, Teasing, Top Shiro (Voltron), glow in the dark condoms, laughing during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-03 17:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: After a night out celebrating the end of the semester (and being teased by his very drunk and very gorgeous boyfriend) all Keith wants to do is go home and get the dicking down of his life. Shiro apparently has other ideas.Or, the one where Shiro finds some glow-in-the-dark condoms and nothing goes according to plan.





	Cocksabers

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the Blow My Whistle universe but can be read as a stand alone. All you need to know is Shiro is a frat boy and he and Keith are so gone for each other.
> 
> All the love and thanks to whiskyandwildflowers for the incredible beta job and the amazing title.
> 
> Also please check out this[incredible art by abby](https://twitter.com/shabbylimes/status/1165114701476286465). did because it's everything.

“Alright there big boy, I think you’ve had enough,” Keith teases, plucking the remainder of Shiro’s disgusting drink from his hand. Shiro’s got that tipsy glow about him—his cheeks flushed pink and his eyes bright. He’s handsier than usual—which is quite honestly saying something—and there’s a look in his eyes that makes Keith think he’d blow him right then and there, patrons be damned, if he let him. It’s a far cry from the lines of stress that marred Shiro’s face for the last few weeks leading up to his most important final. A final he took today and seems pretty confident he aced. Keith’s not surprised even if Shiro is. 

“But that’s mine.” Shiro sounds so petulant it’s comical. “I deserve it.”

“It is yours and you do. You worked so hard this semester,” Keith agrees, placating him. “But I think maybe it’s time to go home now.”

“But it’s a celebration,” Shiro whispers, leaning forward to brush his lips over Keith’s. The hair poking out of his backwards snapback tickles Keith’s nose as Shiro lowers his head to mouth along Keith’s jaw. He hasn’t shaved in a few days and Keith shivers at the way the stubble feels as it drags across his skin. It’s not until Shiro’s long fingers are making their way over Keith’s forearm and towards the almost empty glass of beer still held in Keith’s hand that he realizes Shiro’s intentions.

“Sneaky asshole,” Keith says firmly, using all of his self-control to pull away from Shiro’s mouth. Honestly, he deserves a fucking medal. Shiro’s mouth is sinful and he knows it, the fucker. 

“Baby, that’s not fair,” Shiro all but whines.

“Yeah, life’s rough isn’t it?” Keith snorts as he places his other hand on Shiro’s chest, feeling the steady thrum of Shiro’s heart beating against his palm before plunking the beer down on the counter as far away from Shiro as possible. Shiro sticks his bottom lip out and bats his eyelashes in a pout so severe Keith’s heart flips. That pout should be illegal. 

“I want more. Just a little bit. Pretty, pretty please with cherries on top?” He bats his long, dark eyelashes again and drops a hand to Keith’s lap, his thumb fingering under the fold of denim covering Keith’s zipper as he licks his bottom lip. Fuck.

“Right, definitely time to go home,” Keith intones again, hoping he sounds more authoritative than he feels. Not that he isn’t having a good time there. Shiro has been teasing Keith all night—knowingly or unknowingly, sometimes he isn’t sure—and Keith would much rather they were back in Shiro’s room naked. Besides, if Shiro has too much more to drink, Keith won’t be able to carry him the two entire two blocks they need to walk to get back to Shiro’s frat house. Even mostly sober—a decision he’d made easily to ensure Shiro got home safely—he and Shiro have spent most of the night laughing. Keith had finished his finals a few days before Shiro and had watched on in sympathy as Shiro existed on Red Bull and no sleep, somehow terrified he might fail and ruin his chances of getting into grad school despite knowing the material front and back. It’d been a ridiculous fear, but Keith knew firsthand the things you were most afraid of didn’t need to be logical, sometimes they just were.

The second Shiro had walked out of Altea Hall earlier that afternoon he’d gone straight to Keith and buried his face in Keith’s neck, whispering _let’s go have some fun_. And fun they’d had, walking to the closest bar at the edge of campus and drinking their weight in whatever shitty ass mixed drink had been on special for happy hour. Or at least Shiro had. Keith had stopped after his first drink, slightly repulsed by the weird mix of liquor and mystery fruit juice. It had tasted like pineapple and Kahlua, a mix which Shiro had guzzled like it was nectar of the gods instead of surplus stock the bartenders were probably trying to get rid of. Keith was of the personal opinion the bar was probably trying to get rid of their shitty liquor before it turned into a ghost town over summer when everyone went back home, and that was why the drink was so cheap. 

Shiro was far less discerning and had grinned as he’d ordered another round.

As the drinks kept coming, Shiro’s inhibitions lowered—not that he had many to begin with. It was one of the things Keith had liked most about Shiro back before he’d really known him, and one of the things he still liked now. He liked that Shiro never let what people might think of him stop him from doing anything—even once showing up to his frat’s Halloween party in nothing but a very small french maid costume that had been at least a size too small with lacy things underneath which Keith had caught a glimpse of every time Shiro bent over. Keith still wasn’t sure why Shiro had needed to bend over so much, but in the end he’d been the one who’d come out on top, and the outfit had been, well—ruined. He smiled at the memory, cheeks flushing.

So yeah, Shiro was pretty shameless to begin with. At least about the big things that other people got shy about. When it came to the small things though, he still got unexpectedly bashful over being called out on his sweet behavior, or when Keith would stand on tiptoes to kiss him on his forehead. But either way, the last semester had taken its toll on Shiro, whose decision to take twenty units on top of his fraternity duties meant that by the end of the semester his normally fun-loving boyfriend had been reduced to a sleepless, frazzled hot mess the last few weeks. Or he had been until that night. 

It’d been nice to see Shiro’s easy laughter return as his hands roamed over Keith’s thigh and up his back as they talked about anything and everything except classes for once. Being with Shiro was easy, had been since that first night together all those months before. It was crazy for Keith to think back and realize he’d feared they might not get along, when Shiro had become his best friend almost immediately. It’d been jarring for Keith to realize that he wanted to spend every moment with Shiro, and not just for fucking. He liked studying with him, liked taking late night runs to the local Walmart even when they didn’t need anything. When Keith had started to date a frat boy he’d assumed if they stayed up all night it would’ve been for sex marathons and not _Star Wars_ or _Harry Potter_ movie marathons, but finding out Shiro was as dorky as he was horny had been a welcome surprise. __

_ _“One more drink, please?” Shiro asks, clearly attempting to win Keith over with another pout and bringing him back from his wandering thoughts._ _

_ _Keith swallows down his gut response to say yes. He’d never had trouble telling people no until he met Shiro. It catches him off guard sometimes when he realizes just how much he wants to please Shiro—to make him happy. Shiro slips sideways, his ass halfway off his barstool as he begins to giggle and Keith’s resolve strengthens. Definitely time to go home._ _

_ _Keith plops the glass down a bit harder than he meant to, watching as some of it sloshes out the top and onto the counter. He has a moment of guilt for contributing to the stickiness before he shoves the thought aside. The counter doesn't look like it’s been wiped down all year anyway. _ _

_ _“Take me home and fuck me,” Keith requests suddenly, only slightly manipulating the situation. He really does want to fuck—a lot—but if he also knows it’s a surefire way to get Shiro to leave, well, all the better for both of them._ _

_ _Shiro leaps from his seat, hands on Keith’s hips. “I’ll make it so good for you, baby.”_ _

_ _Warmth spreads from Keith’s belly up his chest and along his neck, settling in his cheeks. He probably resembles a fucking tomato already. Shiro is so fucking, well—Shiro. Even drunk his first concern is Keith. It’s another thing on Keith’s imaginary list of things he loves about Shiro that still takes him by surprise. His parents always put him first too, but it’s different. It was never like this. Keith never felt like he was someone’s favorite person in the entire world. Parents love you because they have to. Shiro, well, Keith’s not sure if Shiro loves him. They haven’t said that yet even if Keith thinks it at least ten times a day. But he sure as hell likes Keith. He laughs at Keith’s stupid jokes and seems to enjoy his company as much when Keith is surly as when he’s not. Shiro likes all the wonky, rough edges of Keith he would never change for anyone. He’s never been as happy in his own skin as the way he is when Shiro looks at him._ _

_ _Shiro smiles at him again—doe eyed and sweet—and it makes Keith feel crazy because fuck, he likes Shiro so much. So fucking much._ _

_ _Unable to resist, he leans up on tiptoes and cups his hand against Shiro’s freshly buzzed undercut as he yanks him down for slow, sensuous kiss that has Keith’s dick hardening and Shiro whimpering. It’s nearly painful to pull out of the kiss, but Keith forces himself to when Shiro’s hand starts to slide down his stomach—fingers slipping beneath the waistband of his jeans. Shiro might be shameless, but Keith isn’t, and the last thing he needs is for someone to call the cops for indecent exposure._ _

_ _“Baby, I want you,” Shiro whines, rubbing his forehead against Keith’s and looping his thumbs into the loop—wedging his thick fingers in against the worn leather of Keith’s belt._ _

_ _“Fuck,” Keith grunts. _ _

_ _A man can only be expected to have so much self-control and Keith caves, tilting his head back to expose the line of his neck. Shiro lets out a low rumble of happiness, attaching his mouth to the juncture of Keith’s neck and shoulder, and sucking hard as he yanks Keith’s hips against his own. Shiro’s only half hard, but even that is impressive, and Keith rolls his hips against him without even consciously deciding to. It’s a maddening friction—the jeans too thick to feel as much as he’d like and not providing quite enough pressure—but after all night spent with a lazy erection from being so close to Shiro, it’s still heaven._ _

_ _It’s not until Shiro’s thumb is toying open the top button of Keith’s jeans that reality slams back into Keith like a slap to the face. They’re in public, for fuck’s sake. He needs to get himself under control._ _

_ _“Wait, shit. Stop,” Keith says pushing Shiro’s hands away even its the last thing he wants to do. _ _

_ _“Ok,” Shiro says without question, dropping his hands to his sides. He’s got a look on his face like a puppy whose treat got taken away, and it tugs at Keith’s heart._ _

_ _“Fuck, why are you so cute?” Keith grumbles, tugging him down for more kiss. This time when he pulls back, Shiro’s eyes are shut and there’s a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He’s also got a noticeable dick print forming, but Keith pretends he doesn't notice or they’ll never make it home._ _

_ _“I like you,” Shiro tells him, pushing some of the fringe out of Keith’s eyes._ _

_ _Keith resists the urge to blush as he reaches out to link his fingers with Shiro’s. “I like you too. Now let's get going.”_ _

_ _Keith tugs on Shiro’s hand, pleased when Shiro follows his lead easily as they weave their way through the throngs of people—mostly other students likely also celebrating the end of the semester. It’s a struggle to leave since just about everyone seems to want Shiro’s attention and Shiro is too polite to just leave, even when he’s had too much to drink and Keith is pretty sure Shiro doesn’t even know half the people wanting to pat him on the back._ _

_ _By the time they finally make it outside, the only thing bigger than Keith’s arousal is his annoyance. Then he gets annoyed at himself for being annoyed that people like Shiro so much. Normally Keith doesn’t mind. He knows all too well what it’s like to want Shiro’s kind voice or smile directed your way. But sometimes, well—sometimes Keith doesn't want to share him with the world._ _

_ _“I’m hungry,” Shiro unexpectedly proclaims. “I want McDonald’s.”_ _

_ _Keith’s feet are still on the sidewalk. “McDonald's is half a mile in the opposite direction.”_ _

_ _“I want a strawberry shake and a Big Mac,” Shiro adds, as if he didn’t just hear Keith._ _

_ _“Shiro, there’s no McDonald’s on the way back to the frat house. You could have Jack in the Box? There’s one on the corner.” Even as he says it he knows what’s going to happen next. _ _

_ _“But I want it,” Shiro says, jutting out his bottom lip into an exaggerated pout._ _

_ _Keith’s resolve falters. Fuck. That pout is lethal. But he really, really doesn’t want to walk the extra way to McDonald's with a hard on and a tipsy boyfriend the size of a bear. _ _

_ _As if sensing Keith’s hesitation, Shiro leans down to press a kiss to Keith’s forehead. “Please, baby. I’ll be a good boy.”_ _

_ _Keith bites down on bottom lip and groans. The last time Shiro said that he’d been on his knees begging to blow Keith in the library bathroom. His dick twitches at the memory. All he wants is Shiro naked, but apparently all Shiro wants is a burger._ _

_ _“Fine,” Keith concedes. He knows there’s not a chance in hell he can say no to Shiro anyway, and the sooner they get this over with, the sooner they can get back to Shiro’s room and fuck._ _

_ _The trip to McDonald's proves fairly uneventful, aside from Shiro making the walk there increasingly difficult because he keeps sliding his hand into Keith’s back pocket and copping a feel every ten steps. Keith would complain but since he does the same, he’s not sure he’s got any room to talk. Keith had been secretly holding out hope the place would be dead, but it appears every other college student in town had the same idea, and it takes far longer than Keith could have anticipated to get their food. Worse still, Shiro refuses to get it to go and insists on eating inside. Which wouldn’t be so bad, except there’s nowhere to sit aside from a single barstool that lines the long window facing the street. _ _

_ _Undeterred by the unfavorable seating accommodations, Shiro grabs Keith’s hand and drags him to the corner, immediately plopping his ass down onto the stool. It’s on the tip of Keith’s tongue to point out that there isn’t room for both of them when Shiro spreads his knees wide and yanks Keith onto his lap. All thoughts of complaining disappear as his ass settles down on Shiro’s warm, firm thighs. The only downside to the entire scenario is that Shiro’s dick is still half hard and wedged up against Keith’s ass. A fact he does his best to ignore once they finally get their food. This proves impossible because every time Shiro shifts to get a napkin or a straw or steal one of Keith’s fries, he gets an unmistakable reminder of the massive dick Shiro’s packing. A massive dick that’s even bigger when he’s erect._ _

_ _Keith chomps down on his first french fry so hard his teeth grind._ _

_ _Waiting for Shiro to finish eating is nothing short of actual torture—with Shiro’s left arm looped around Keith’s waist and his body warm and hard beneath Keith. Logically, Keith knows Shiro isn’t doing anything erotic. Fuck, if anything it’s the opposite, really. He keeps stealing Keith’s fries to dip them in his strawberry shake, licking his fingers and humming happily to himself. It’s sort of revolting actually, but the way he slurps at the shake residue is the same sound he makes when he’s sucking Keith’s dick so it’s not Keith’s fault that Shiro’s atrocious eating habits turn him on._ _

_ _Shiro’s just finishing his shake—slurping noisily with his straw to get up every last bit of the gloopy strawberry flavored sludge and whipped cream from the bottom of the cup as if it’s his last fucking meal—when he drops the empty cup onto their tray of trash, unexpectedly nuzzles his nose into the back of Keith’s neck, and whispers, “Baby, I want an apple pie.”_ _

_ _It takes all Keith’s carefully honed self-control not to scream._ _

_ _He does buy Shiro apple pie. Three of them, because he’s not taking a chance with Shiro asking for more once they’re gone. The wait in line is even worse than the first time, but it’s worth it for the look of pleasure that crosses Shiro’s face when Keith passes him a warm apple pie. At least it’s easy to eat on the go, and by some miracle, Keith is able to convince Shiro to eat them as they walk._ _

_ _If Keith had hoped that watching Shiro eat pie would be any better, he’s sorely mistaken. Shiro cradles the same hand-held pie in both hands, taking oddly dainty bites and letting out small little sounds of pleasure as he chews. It’s cute. There’s no other way to describe the way Shiro nibbles at the pastry. All the while Keith keeps his hand planted firmly on Shiro’s hip to keep him walking in a straight line and not out into traffic since his entire focus is on his dessert and not the direction of his feet. _ _

_ _“Good?” Keith asks, after the fourth time Shiro makes a vaguely sexual sound._ _

_ _Shiro nods. “S’good. Sweet and warm. Taste almost as good as you did last night.”_ _

_ _He turns to smile at Keith as if he hasn’t just compared Keith’s ass to an apple pie. It’s a little bit stupid and embarrassing, but it’s also hot, and Keith inhales through his nose and counts to three when Shiro sighs happily as he takes another bite. A small chunk of pie filling slips past Shiro’s notice and onto the top of his left hand. He blinks at it in surprise before opening his mouth and dragging his tongue along his hand._ _

_ _It’s a little gross and a lot hot and Keith’s dick, which had finally started to be less needy, rises to attention. As if on cue, Shiro pops the last corner of pie into his mouth and chews happily, making the same greedy sound he’d made when he’d had his tongue up Keith’s ass twenty-four hours prior. Then, as if that weren’t bad enough, Shiro shoves two of his sticky crumb covered fingers into his mouth and sucks them clean._ _

_ _Keith bites the inside of his cheek hard enough he tastes blood. Shiro is going to fucking kill him._ _

_ _His fingers dig into Shiro’s back as he shakes his head to clear it of the thoughts of Shiro—thoughts of his tongue up Keith’s ass then fingering himself open and riding Keith. It’s impossible. Now that the thought is in Keith’s brain, it’s all he can think about—Shiro’s solid weight above him, the way he’d been caged in by Shiro’s body and his smile. His dick is so hard it aches and it’s only his own sense of modesty that stops him from rubbing up against Shiro as they walk down the sidewalk._ _

_ _“You ok?” Shiro unexpectedly asks, apparently not too drunk to pick up on Keith’s obvious distraction._ _

_ _“Yup. I’m good,” Keith answers, body filling with heat as he recalls the way his fingers had looked digging into the meaty flesh of Shiro’s thighs as Shiro had fucked himself on Keith’s dick like it was made of fucking gold._ _

_ _“That’s good because—” Shiro doesn’t finish though, words dying off as he runs away. Keith’s confusion lasts only a few seconds as the source of Shiro’s distraction comes into his line of vision. It’s a puppy. A puppy that Shiro has got in his lap as he smiles at the guy walking him, rubbing his hand over the puppies soft fur and smiling as if it's the best day of his life._ _

_ _God, they’re never going to get home._ _

_ _Keith waits a few seconds but when it becomes obvious that Shiro is not going to return to him without intervention, he crosses the distance._ _

_ _“Hey,” he says, shoving his hands in his pocket._ _

_ _The guy grins. “He’s really friendly.”_ _

_ _“Yeah, he is,” Keith agrees, unsure if she means the dog or Shiro._ _

_ _“Baby, it’s a puppy,” Shiro tells him, eyes upturned towards Keith as he cradles the small fluff ball against his chest. It looks even smaller in Shiro’s massive arms. It’s so cute Keith isn’t sure if he wants to laugh or scream. Nothing in the world should be allowed to be that fucking cute._ _

_ _“I see that,” he laughs. His fingers twitch in his pocket, curling around the edge of his phone itching to take a photo. He wonders what the etiquette is for this kind of situation._ _

_ _“You like dogs?” the woman asks Shiro._ _

_ _Shiro nods. “I love them. I wasn’t allowed to have one growing up. One day I’m gonna have one.”_ _

_ _Keith smiles as Shiro rubs the puppy’s fat little tummy. He’s heard the story of how Shiro wanted a dog but wasn’t allowed to have on growing up because his family moved so much. Shiro had apparently even once tried to change the fraternity rules so he could have a dog but the motion had failed—a disappointment that Keith knows still haunts Shiro even if he doesn’t say as much. His heart flips as images of him and Shiro with a dog flash through his mind. Neither of them have talked about what’s going to happen once Shiro graduates next semester. Even if he gets into the graduate program, he won’t be living at the frat house anymore since it’s only for undergrads. He’ll need a place of his own. Keith’s fantasized about them moving in together more than once, but it’s a fantasy he pushes away every time, afraid he’s moving too fast. Except now the idea is back—carving out a permanent spot in his brain—as Shiro baby talks to the puppy. He can see it perfectly—an extra bedroom for them to study, a sturdy couch for Netflix marathons or fucking, a bed they can share, and a puppy. _ _

_ _Keith bites back a sigh. In the beginning after their first time together, most of his fantasies had been about fucking. Things like holding the floof that’s always sticking out of Shiro’s snapback as Shiro sucked him, about being fucked against the wall so good his legs shook, or anything really, so long as it involved Shiro and nakedness. But somewhere along the line they’d shifted. He still fantasizes about Shiro and fucking at least twenty times a day, but wedged alongside images of Shiro on his knees or bent over the bed are other fantasies. Things like a fridge full of the disgusting flavored creamers Shiro loves, or being able to wake up next to Shiro every day and not just on weekends. It was the day he caught himself looking at alumni mugs at the bookstore and dreaming about having their coffee cups together in the same cupboard though that Keith knew he was well and truly fucked._ _

_ _“He likes me,” Shiro breathes, as if there could be nothing better in the entire world than being liked by a puppy._ _

_ _“Everyone likes you.”_ _

_ _“I like you best though,” Shiro tells him, as if he isn’t decimating Keith’s heart with a single sentence._ _

_ _Keith tries to figure out how to respond to that without laying his heart on the sidewalk in front of a perfect stranger. Thankfully he’s saved from his dilemma by the woman making her excuses. Shiro’s lips turn down in a frown as the puppy trots down the lamplit sidewalk and Keith wraps an arm around Shiro’s waist, urging him back towards the direction of the frat._ _

_ _“One day you’ll get your puppy.” One day I’ll make sure you get it, Keith thinks._ _

_ _“Promise?” Shiro asks, looping an arm around Keith’s shoulder. It’s a position Keith often felt jealous of when he saw couples together—as if they couldn’t bear to even stand a foot apart. In practical application, it’s a bit hard to walk and makes the journey slower, but it’s worth it for the way Shiro’s body feels lined up alongside his own and the way Shiro presses a kiss to the top of Keith’s head every time he stumbles._ _

_ _Sober Shiro is made of grace. A few drinks in him, and he’s one of the klutziest people alive. It’s a little bit pathetic and a lot endearing._ _

_ _By the time they make it another block further, the urgency of Keith’s erection has diminished, though his arousal is still burning like kindling—not necessarily aflame but steadily burning just the same. It’s sort of impossible not to be aroused when he’s around Shiro. Despite two hours in a packed bar that had smelt like body odor and alcohol, Shiro somehow manages to smell so good Keith wants to stop him right there and shove his nose into Shiro’s neck and inhale. He wants to tug down the collar of the too-tight henley Shiro is currently wearing and lick along the sharp angle of his collarbone to see if he tastes as fresh as he smells. Except that’s probably weird so he pushes the thought aside. _ _

_ _Keith’s never minded walking anywhere. Long before he got his motorcycle license he’d walked everywhere, relishing in the independence and the conviction that his own to feet could take him anywhere he wanted to go. Except, apparently now with his six-foot-four and thick as fuck boyfriend leaning all his weight against him. _ _

_ _They’re still a good block from the fraternity and while Keith is strong, he’s not sure he can support Shiro’s weight the entire way—at least not like this. It’s awkward to bear all that weight on one side and they keep almost tripping since Shiro’s got his eyes turned up at the stars instead of on the ground. _ _

_ _“The moon is so beautiful,” Shiro whispers, unexpectedly stopping in the middle of the street. “Almost as beautiful as you.”_ _

_ _“Shiro, we need to move,” Keith tells him, eyes darting back and forth to make sure they’re not about to be run over. There are no cars in sight, and this close to frat row he knows the odds of traffic this late are pretty unlikely. Shiro seems blissfully unaware of anything except Keith as he reaches out to brush the hair that covers Keith’s left ear, leaning down to graze his lips over the shell of it. _ _

_ _A shiver wracks his body as Shiro’s warm breath ghosts into his ear. “You’re so pretty, Keith.”_ _

_ _“_Shiro_.”_ _

_ _“Your eyes are made of starlight,” he says, voice dripping with earnestness. “Sometimes when I look at you I feel like I’m looking at the all the wonders of the universe. Have I ever told you that?”_ _

_ _Something catches in Keith’s throat as he chokes out, “No, you haven’t.”_ _

_ _“Oh, baby,” Shiro breathes, placing his hands on Keith’s cheeks. “I’m so sorry I never told you that before. Please forgive me. You deserve to be told nice things every day. I can’t believe I never told you before. Fuck. I’m so sorry.”_ _

_ _He apologizes as if he’s done something wrong. As if he isn’t the best boyfriend Keith’s ever fucking had._ _

_ _“It’s ok,” Keith laughs, warmth flooding his cheeks. It’s not as if Shiro doesn’t tell him things like that. Shiro’s always been free with his praise. He’s just never said that before. _ _

_ _“No, it’s not,” Shiro says sounding genuinely upset. “Baby, you’re so pretty. So pretty. And so smart. God and so strong and sexy and—”_ _

_ _“Okay, that’s enough,” Keith interrupts, wrapping his fingers around Shiro’s wrist to get his attention. If he doesn’t stop this now, he’s not sure where it might go, and the last thing Keith needs is Shiro doing whatever the fuck it is he’s doing in the middle of the street, even if he very much likes the things Shiro is saying._ _

_ _“Wait, where are we going?” Shiro asks as Keith tugs him back onto the sidewalk._ _

_ _“Back to your house.”_ _

_ _“Are you going to leave me?” Shiro asks, stopping again. His lips are turned down slightly and he looks like a kicked puppy._ _

_ _“What? No. Why would you say that?”_ _

_ _“Because I’m not a good boyfriend. You deserve to be told that every day and—”_ _

_ _“Shiro, oh my god, you’re a very good boyfriend,” Keith interjects, squeezing his hand. Shiro is very sweet and also very ridiculous. “More than good. You’re the best one I’ve ever had.”_ _

_ _“Yeah?” Shiro breathes in obvious disbelief._ _

_ _“Yeah, really.” Truthfully Keith’s last few boyfriends were assholes but even if they’d been amazing, Shiro would’ve topped them all. Shiro tops everyone. He’s so fucking perfect._ _

_ _“So you’re gonna stay? Can I kiss you again when we get home. I really wanna kiss you.”_ _

_ _“Yes I’m going to stay, and you better do a lot more than just kiss me,” Keith snorts, tugging on Shiro’s hand. _ _

_ _Shiro laughs, eagerly following Keith. At least, he does for a minute or so until he stops, planting his feet on the sidewalk and refusing to move._ _

_ _“What’s wrong?” Keith asks, spinning on his heels to see Shiro looking frowny faced. _ _

_ _“I don’t wanna walk anymore.”_ _

_ _“You—” Keith stops._ _

_ _“Let’s look at the stars,” Shiro interrupts. Then, to Keith’s horror, he drops down onto the lawn of a different fraternity. Shiro’s snapback pops off as he drops his head into the grass, rolling onto the grass as he spreads his arms and legs out and smiles up at the sky like some sort of drunk starfish. _ _

_ _Exasperation warred with fondness. They were so fucking close and all Keith wanted after hours of sexual frustration was to march Shiro up the fraternity stairs and fuck or be fucked by Shiro. Now. But it was hard to be frustrated when Shiro was so goddamn sweet—one arm held aloft in the air as he silently mouths out the constellations as he finds them. _ _

_ _Shiro’s eyes light up as he swirls his pointer finger through the air as he whispers, “Scorpius.” He turns his eyes on Keith and smiles. “I found you.”_ _

_ _“You always find me,” Keith echoes, a now familiar warmth flooding his chest. He adds it to the long list of reasons he’s ruined for anyone else ever again along with the way Shiro is looking at him as if he is the most precious thing in the entire world._ _

_ _Any lingering frustration fades away and Keith drops to his knees in the grass beside Shiro. He curls his legs to one side beneath him, leaning against Shiro’s chest as he reaches out to thread his fingers through Shiro’s forelock and stroke it back off his forehead. Shiro’s eyes flutter shut, a little sound of pleasure falling from his parted lips. Pleased with the response, Keith grazes his nails along Shiro’s scalp._ _

_ _“S’nice,” Shiro mumbles, eyes still shut and words slurred. _ _

_ _It’s only then that it occurs to Keith all he’s done is ensure Shiro is never going to want to move. Ever. _ _

_ _He pulls his hand back into his lap. Shiro lets out a whine of disappointment so fast it’s almost comical as his eyes fly open. He reaches out and grabs Keith’s hand, putting it on top of his head again and it’s all Keith can do not to laugh at the petulance on Shiro’s face. _ _

_ _“Oh, did you want something?” Keith asks, proud that he manages to keep a straight face._ _

_ _Shiro’s frown intensifies. “Want you to touch me.”_ _

_ _“I am touching you,” Keith counters, wiggling his fingers atop Shiro’s head but not playing with his hair. _ _

_ _The look Shiro gives him is nothing short of scandalized, and Keith can’t stop the laughter that bubbles out of his chest. Shiro doesn’t seem to find the situation funny at all, which only makes Keith laugh more._ _

_ _“You’re mean,” Shiro grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest. He looks closer to four than twenty four with his lips turned down in a severe pout._ _

_ _“Aw, is my baby unhappy?” Keith asks. Shiro inhales sharply and Keith smiles innocently as if he isn’t perfectly aware how dirty he’s playing. As if he isn’t perfectly aware of how much Shiro likes when Keith calls him that. _ _

_ _Keith never thought he was the kind of guy to like being called baby or want to call someone else that, but something about Shiro makes it perfect. Shiro makes everything in the world perfect. Nicknames though, well, they don’t roll off Keith’s tongue as easily as they do Shiro’s. It still makes him blush a little when he says it, the word clumsy on his lips. He’s only done it once, and the first time he’d called Shiro baby had been an accidental slip of the tongue. There’d been no accident about the way Shiro had keened and fucked him boneless after though. Keith’s been working up the courage to call him that again ever since. _ _

_ _“You—” but Shiro stops, looking lost for words. It’s a rare sight and Keith takes advantage._ _

_ _“If we go back to your room I could make you a lot happier.” He drags his finger down Shiro’s cheek and lets it settle over the pulse at his throat, watching as Shiro holds his breath. “Wanna fuck me, baby?”_ _

_ _Shiro practically leaps to his feet. “Well, what are you waiting for? Why are you just sitting on the grass?”_ _

_ _Keith rolls his eyes and laughs, filled with self-satisfaction. He snatches Shiro’s hat off the grass as he rises up, ignoring Shiro’s outstretched hand and depositing the snapback on his own head instead. Partly because he likes wearing Shiro’s things, and partly because Shiro’s hair is standing up in all directions because of him, and the possessive little gremlin in Keith’s chest wants anyone who looks at them to know Shiro is his._ _

_ _“Oh,” Shiro says softly, eyeing Keith with an unreadable expression. Before Keith has time to worry Shiro might be upset he’s taken his hat, Shiro’s kissing Keith, devouring his mouth as his big hands cradle Keith’s neck. It’s so good, but Keith also really, really wants those hands somewhere else._ _

_ _“Home,” Keith gets out between kisses. “Now.”_ _

_ _It’s a miracle they do make it back to Shiro’s since neither of them is inclined to stop touching. Neither of them are inclined to stop touchiung, ignoring the whistles and catcalls from Shiro’s frat brothers when Shiro hoists Keith up by the thighs and carries him upstairs with more coordination than he’d shown all night—his determination to fuck and sheer stubbornness apparently overruling the fact that drunk Shiro and stairs don’t usually mix._ _

_ _When they finally make it to Shiro’s room, Keith throws an arm out and turns the door handle without even looking—too busy sucking the side of Shiro’s neck just below his ear hard enough to leave a pretty pink mark in his wake. _ _

_ _The back of Keith’s head grazes the side of the door jam as Shiro tries to sidle them both through the doorway, but not even that is enough for him to remove his mouth from Shiro’s pretty pale skin, or distract him from the little grunts of arousal Shiro keeps emitting. _ _

_ _“Prepare for landing,” Shiro announces. _ _

_ _It’s all the warning Keith gets before he and Shiro crash down onto Shiro’s perfectly made bed. Keith’s back hits the mattress and Shiro’s snapback pops off his head, rolling to the floor. Keith grunts as Shiro’s weight smashes him into the mattress. He’s heavy as fuck and Keith loves it—loves the way Shiro’s solid bulk feels on top of him. It’s perfect, aside from Shiro’s elbow digging into his stomach and the fact that they both have way too many clothes on for Keith’s liking._ _

_ _“Bit of a rough landing, Captain,” Keith teases, trying to toe off his shoes without moving._ _

_ _Shiro rises onto his elbows, peering down at Keith. His lips thin as he tries to school his features into something serious. It doesn’t work. _ _

_ _“Duly noted, Chief Officer. I’ll work on my landings for future endeavors.”_ _

_ _Keith laughs, dragging his fingers down Shiro’s side and lifting up the hem of his shirt to slip his hands beneath. Shiro’s skin is warm, the muscles hard, and his stomach quivers beneath Keith’s fingertips as he whispers, “I can think of something else you can work on.”_ _

_ _“Oh yeah,” Shiro answers, moving up onto his hands and knees. Keith misses his weight immediately, though the change in position makes it much easier for Keith to yank Shiro’s shirt up and over his head as Shiro sits back on his heels, his ass smashing Keith’s aching dick. Shiro grins, chewing on his bottom lip as he eyes Keith. The rise and fall of Shiro’s chest is steady, and there’s a substantial dick print in his thin grey joggers. The only thing bigger than his dick is his smile. Shiro is undeniably aroused and happy, and it does something funny to Keith as he stares at him—knocking the air from his lungs and leaving him breathless._ _

_ _“Permission to board,” Shiro requests, dancing his fingers across Keith’s chest and down towards his jeans._ _

_ _“Permission pending.” Keith clears his throat, dick twitching as he attempts to keep his voice even. “What are your qualifications, Captain?”_ _

_ _Shiro screws up his face and laughs, his amusement loud and rich. When he stops laughing, it’s to slide down the bed so he’s straddling Keith’s knees, leaving him free to palm Keith’s dick through his too-tight jeans. “I could tell you. Or I could _show you_.”_ _

_ _Keith nods, lifting his hips in an attempt to get more pressure against his dick. “A practical demonstration would probably be the most impactful.”_ _

_ _Shiro seems to take that as a personal challenge, removing his own clothing and Keith’s in record time, leaving them both naked and crowded up together in Shiro’s full bed. Once again, the idea of a massive king sized bed in an apartment they could share flashes through Keith’s mind before he shoves it away in favor of focusing on the lube slicked finger teasing at his ass as Shiro mouths at the soft part of Keith’s tummy below his belly button._ _

_ _The finger glides along the crease of his ass, wriggling against the furrowed skin and driving Keith absolutely fucking crazy with how slow Shiro is going. He does that sometimes—touching Keith as if it’s enough to simply explore his body with no endgame in sight. Most of the time it leaves Keith a shuddering mess. There’s nothing quite like the feeling of being worshiped under Shiro’s undisguised adoration and attention. Normally, Keith loves it._ _

_ _Except right now isn’t _normally_. Because normally Keith doesn’t spend hours with blue balls—driven fucking crazy with desire. Normally, he and Shiro are all over each other within minutes, often earning Shiro the worst household duties as punishment when they inevitably getting caught fucking in public spaces in the frat house. Not that it’s deterred them from doing it again. Ever. And normally, the second Keith wants to fuck, Shiro is there with eager hands and a sweet smile that turns dirty the second his gaze falls on Keith. _ _

_ _“God, Shiro, fucking touch me.”_ _

_ _“I am,” Shiro giggles, rubbing his nose into Keith’s stomach. Keith’s barely snorted out a laugh of his own when he hears Shiro whisper _Alohomora_ against his fluttering stomach as Shiro finally presses a thick finger inside. _ _

_ _Keith’s not sure if he wants to laugh, beg for more, or roll Shiro out of bed for making a _Harry Potter_ joke in the middle of sex. Shiro’s frat brothers had hosted a _Harry Potter_ movie marathon drinking game a few weeks before, and Shiro hadn’t stopped being an absolute menace ever since—the eventful evening having apparently rekindled his teenage obsession with the boy wizard, especially during sex for reasons Keith was unaware._ _

_ _“More,” Keith grunts out. The burn is temporary, the pleasure infinite, and he wants to be so full he aches with. It’s so good but it's not enough, and Keith needs more now._ _

_ _“I’ll get in trouble for the decree of underage wizardry. I’m only six,” Shiro says with an air of seriousness._ _

_ _Keith groans, throwing his arm over his face. “God, Shiro. Shut up.”_ _

_ _Shiro snickers, clearly pleased with himself. Keith can’t complain too much though, because Shiro’s pressing a second finger in and it’s so fucking good. For being a bit drunk, Shiro sure knows his way around Keith’s body as he curves a finger, the pad brushing against his prostate. _ _

_ _Keith’s not sure how he survived before Shiro—knees already shaking at the confident way Shiro’s already taking him apart. _ _

_ _“Fuck, I’m ready. I’m ready, baby,” Keith yells, throwing an arm out and yanking the bedside drawer open. He shoves a hand inside, fingers digging into Shiro’s condom stash. He feels a bit like he’s digging around in a grab bag—all of them feel the same. Crossing his fingers he hasn’t accidentally picked a coconut-flavored one again like last week, he curls his fingers around a foil packet and shoves it at Shiro._ _

_ _“Thanks,” Shiro says, removing his fingers from Keith’s ass. Disappointment surges in him at the loss, ass already feeling too empty. The sole consolation is that Shiro’s got his eyes screwed up in concentration—tongue poking out from between his teeth—as he rolls the condom on his dick with excruciating slowness._ _

_ _Keith’s going to fucking die. _ _

_ _He quickly catalogs his options and chooses the one most likely to get him results. Without a word, he swings his leg around Shiro and rolls onto his stomach, moving up on his knees and elbows so his ass is in the air. Keith’s never been conceited, or cared about his looks, but he’s also not blind. He’s well fucking aware how much Shiro likes his ass, and he’s absolutely not above using it to his advantage in the hopes that Shiro will put his big dick in Keith’s ass this century._ _

_ _“Shiro can you—” Keith stops when Shiro’s bedroom goes pitch dark. “What the hell?”_ _

_ _There’s a series of yells from Shiro’s frat brothers downstairs, then the sound of a door slamming and feet running down the long hallway, followed by Matt’s all-too-familiar booming voice yelling, “Sorry! Sorry! I’ll fix the breaker!”_ _

_ _“It’s dark,” Shiro mutters._ _

_ _Keith wiggles his ass until he feels it collide with Shiro’s hand. “Pretty sure you can navigate my ass in the dark.”_ _

_ _Shiro laughs—a rich full-bodied laugh that makes the bed shake. It makes Keith smile even if he doesn’t think he was that funny. Except Shiro doesn’t stop laughing, and the bed doesn’t stop moving. In fact, the entire bed is shaking—moving from side to side. This is a problem as far as Keith is concerned, though, since it’s not shaking because Keith is getting dicked down. He doesn’t have a goddamn clue why the bed is shaking since his ass is empty and Shiro is still laughing._ _

_ _It’s when the laughter stops is when Keith really gets confused though. Because once Shiro stops laughing, he does something that there’s absolutely no rational explanation for. _ _

_ _“What the hell are you—” but Keith stops dead when he turns his head over his shoulder to see a massive glowing dick._ _

_ _“Keith, it glows,” Shiro says with all the excitement of a five-year-old allowed to have cake for breakfast. The bed starts shaking again as Shiro moves his hips from side to side in order to make his glowing dick swing through the air._ _

_ _For a long moment, Keith wonders if he’s hallucinating, but then Shiro starts making what is unmistakably lightsaber sound effects, so no, this is definitely not a dream. This is definitely his drunk ass boyfriend mesmerized by his own glowing dick. Keith must’ve accidentally grabbed one of the glow-in-the-dark condoms Shiro had got at the health center last week. He’s not sure if he wants to laugh or shove his face into the pillow and scream._ _

_ _“Whoosh, whoosh,” Shiro chants. Keith might not be able to see his face in the dark, but it’s easy to tell he’s smiling, and any frustration Keith feels at not getting fucked fades away, replaced by bubbling affection for the giant idiot in the bed behind him._ _

_ _“I can’t believe you’re doing this,” Keith laughs, giving up for the moment and turning over to sit down._ _

_ _“Baby, watch,” Shiro instructs. He clears his throat and as Keith’s eyes adjust to the dark, he sees Shiro wrap his fingers around the base of his dick before he speaks. “_Wingardium Leviosa_.”_ _

_ _Then he slowly moves, rising up onto his knees and angling his dick up so that it looks like it’s rising into the air. It's the most ridiculous, stupidest thing Keith has ever seen. And also the funniest._ _

_ _“The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Kogane. It’s not always clear why. This wand has chosen you,” he tells him, voice ripe with amusement as he crawls on his knees towards Keith—glowing dick protruding at Keith._ _

_ _“Fuck you,” Keith roars, unable to stop from laughing._ _

_ _“I thought I was gonna fuck you,” Shiro says, still waggling his glowing dick. It makes it really hard for Keith to take anything he says seriously._ _

_ _“I thought so too,” Keith says, not bothering to keep the disappointment from his voice. He pokes Shiro in the side just because he can._ _

_ _“Hey, unfair,” Shiro says dramatically, falling onto the bed and clutching his side as if he’s been mortally wounded. “Just for that, I challenge you to a duel.”_ _

_ _“_A duel_,” Keith splutters. _ _

_ _Up this close, Keith can see the amusement on Shiro’s face—eyes bright even in the darkness, and his pretty lips curled up in the corner. He’s so fucking ridiculous, and Keith loves him so fucking much. He likes the way Shiro is nothing like he would’ve expected just from looks alone—that’s he’s unexpectedly humble and kind. He likes that Shiro’s got an awful sense of humor and is as likely to be found reading a book in his room as he is doing a keg stand on a Saturday night. He likes the way Shiro’s nose wrinkles when he’s put out and the way he’s easy with affection. And it's not just that, it's the way Shiro makes him feel—makes it easier for Keith to be himself._ _

_ _“Yeah, with my cocksaber,” Shiro agrees, rolling onto his back. He grabs the base of his dick and shakes it in Keith’s direction. “You’ll be the bad guy and I’ll be the good guy and we can—”_ _

_ _“Wait, why am I the bad guy?” Keith interrupts. He doesn’t even bother pretending he’s not going to go along with Shiro’s insane idea, or have time to unwrap the fact that he’s calling his dick a fucking cocksaber like some sort of drunk Jedi. The truth is, Keith would do anything for Shiro, including apparently a glow-in-the-dark dick battle._ _

_ _“Because I’m a good boy,” Shiro answers as if it were obvious. He’s got a cheeky smile on his face, and Keith wants to kiss him so bad. So he does, surging forward and pressing their lips together as he rolls on top of Shiro, straddling his lap._ _

_ _“A good boy, huh?” Keith says, twining his fingers through Shiro’s forelock as he sits up. There’s a sliver of moonlight peeking in through the cracks in Shiro’s curtain, casting a white light on the pillow above Shiro’s head almost like some kind of space halo. Fuck, he’s so pretty._ _

_ _“Mhmm,” Shiro agrees, wiggling his hips so his dick rubs against the back of Keith’s ass in a move that’s anything but innocent. “I’m a very good boy.” _ _

_ _He bats his eyelashes exaggeratedly._ _

_ _“Guess I’ll have to be a bad boy then,” Keith tells him, pressing Shiro’s hands back into the pillow above his head. He rolls his hips down, dick smearing a line of precome along Shiro’s stomach. Shiro groans, inhaling sharply before letting out a soft laugh of surprise. _ _

_ _“What are you going to do me, bad boy?” His fingers twitch against the pillow, and though he could break out of Keith’s grasp easily, he stays very still, waiting and watching._ _

_ _“I’m going to beat you, obviously,” Keith answers. _ _

_ _“Oh.” Shiro smiles, a love drunk smile full of such obvious pleasure it punches all the air from Keith’s lungs. _ _

_ _“Yeah,” Keith grins, rubbing his thumb over the fluttering pulse point in Shiro’s wrist. For a moment, everything narrows down to the steady thump of Shiro’s pulse against the pad of Keith’s thumb and the soft way he’s looking up at him. It’s so fucking sweet, Keith wants to bottle up this memory forever. Then Shiro speaks._ _

_ _“It’s cute you think you can beat me.”_ _

_ _Keith’s mouth falls open in surprise, the only noise that comes out something choked and surprised. Drunk Shiro is sappy and sweet—and a cocky little fucker._ _

_ _“Oh, it’s fucking on,” Keith laughs. “I’m going to beat your ass.”_ _

_ _Shiro snickers. “You said ass.”_ _

_ _“Oh my god,” Keith groans, shaking his head and releasing Shiro’s hands to yank the drawer open and dig around. It’s too dark to tell the difference between the mass of condoms and random shit in Shiro’s drawer, so Keith rolls off the bed and drops to the floor. He grabs his pants, scrambling to locate his cell phone, and using the camera light as a flashlight until he finds another glow-in-the-dark condom. When he turns around, Shiro is on his knees, legs spread wide. Even in the dark, it’s obvious how happy Shiro is, and warmth fills Keith’s chest as he rips the condom package open with his teeth._ _

_ _“Are you ready?”_ _

_ _“I can’t believe I’m going to do this,” is all Keith says, unrolling the condom and watching with a weird mix of wonderment and childish amusement as his dick begins to glow. He doesn’t want to admit it out loud, but he gets why Shiro kept laughing. Only the knowledge that Shiro would never let him live it down stops him from wiggling his hips just to watch his own glowing dick wiggle._ _

_ _“Wait, don’t move,” Shiro unexpectedly exclaims. It’s on the tip of Keith’s tongue to point out that he’s not exactly gonna saunter away butt naked with a glowstick for a dick, but he holds it back, watching with curiosity as Shiro drops on his stomach and throws his arm over the bed. He seems to be looking for something, mumbling to himself until he finds his phone. Keith watches him swipe the lock screen open, tapping his Spotify. Then to Keith’s complete and utter horror, the _Star Wars_ theme song begins to play as Shiro rights himself on the bed. It’s hard to tell with Shiro’s hair in his face, but he’s pretty sure Shiro is trying to waggle an eyebrow at him._ _

_ _“No,” Keith deadpans. “You did not just do that.”_ _

_ _“Oh I did,” Shiro answers in a self-satisfied tone. _ _

_ _“This is so dumb,” Keith snickers, but he can feel the smile on his face widening. It is dumb, but it’s fun too. Everything is so fucking fun with Shiro, and it strikes Keith for the first time that Shiro didn’t just become his boyfriend after that fateful frat party—he became his best friend. _ _

_ _“Come on baby, you ready for what I’m packing,” Shiro asks. The bed moves as Shiro shakes his hips and his massive dick swings back and forth._ _

_ _“Size does not indicate skill,” Keith challenges, unsure what the fuck has come over him as he mimics Shiro’s previous movements and shakes his own hips from side to side—his dick swings back and forth like a glow stick at a rave. Unbidden, a laugh falls from his mouth. He’s stone cold sober and waggling his glow-in-the-dark dick at his boyfriend like a deranged Jedi. Even crazier, he’s enjoying it. He laughs again._ _

_ _“You’re supposed to be taking this seriously,” Shiro chastises, but the words are meaningless because he’s laughing too._ _

_ _“I always take beating you seriously.” _ _

_ _Shiro makes a loud choking noise. “Who says you’re gonna beat me?”_ _

_ _“Me,” Keith answers, wishing he had a camera to immortalize the look on Shiro’s face—a little shocked, possibly a little offended, and definitely turned on. A thrill of pleasure races down Keith’s spine at the idea that his strength and competence is a turn on for Shiro. He shuffles forward on his knees and lets his hands find purchase on Shiro’s hips as he moves in close. Shiro’s sharp inhale in tangible, his dick hard and pressing into Keith’s side as Keith drags his bottom lip across Shiro’s jaw and up to his mouth, kissing him. Shiro whines like a puppy as Keith kisses him exactly how he knows Shiro likes to be kissed—slow and dirty._ _

_ _When Keith slips his tongue into Shiro’s mouth, he makes a needy, broken sound as his hands flying out to try and grab ahold of Keith’s ass. But before he can get a good grip, Keith’s ducking out of the kiss and scooting to the side. He doesn’t give Shiro a chance to process the loss before he whacks Shiro on the thigh with his dick. _ _

_ _“Baby,” Shiro whines. “That’s not fair.”_ _

_ _“Bad boys don’t play fair.”_ _

_ _“Fucking brutal. You wound me,” Shiro sighs dramatically._ _

_ _“I’ll wound you, alright,” Keith scoffs, thrusting his hips forward to jab Shiro’s belly button with his dick._ _

_ _Keith tries to stifle his amusement as Shiro splutters, but he’s so goddamn cute when he’s surprised or offended. The bed shifts beneath him as Shiro adjusts his posture, straightening his shoulders and grabbing the base of his dick. It’s probably supposed to be menacing, but all it does is make Keith’s dick harder. Shiro’s so fucking big._ _

_ _“Pew pew pew,” Shiro utters as he aims his dick at Keith like some kind of weapon._ _

_ _It’s absolutely the most ridiculous thing Keith has ever heard. He’s not even sure what kind of sound effect it’s supposed to be for but Shiro says it with such earnestness that Keith can’t stop the words that fall from his mouth. “Fuck, I love you so much.”_ _

_ _The moment the words are out, the bottom falls from Keith’s stomach. Fucking shit. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud. At least not yet. Now now. Not when they’d only been dating four months._ _

_ _“I—what?” Shiro chokes out, dropping his dick. It flops to the side and Keith watches it bob in the dark._ _

_ _“Any chance you’re too drunk to remember I said that?” Keith whispers._ _

_ _Shiro shakes his head vehemently. _ _

_ _“Sorry,” Keith apologizes. He swallows down the lump forming in his throat, forcing himself to say the next words before he chickens out. “I mean no. I’m not. I’m not sorry for loving you. But you, uh, don’t need to say it back. I know it’s kinda soon and maybe it’s too much and—”_ _

_ _His words are cut off as Shiro tackles him down onto the bed, hands on Keith’s face as he kisses him. Kisses him as if he’s not horrified or overwhelmed or turned off by Keith’s awkward mid-dick battle love confession. When Shiro pulls out of the kiss, his chest is heaving and he’s looking at Keith the same way he’d been looking at the stars—with awe. Moisture tickles at the corners of Keith’s eyes and he squeezes his eyes shut. He’s already said too much he’s absolutely not going to fucking cry right now. He isn’t._ _

_ _“I love you,” Shiro laughs, then pressing kisses all over Keith’s face—one to his cheek, his forehead, the tip of his nose, and even his chin. It’s kind of sloppy and a little wet and it’s fucking perfect because Shiro loves him too. “I love you. God, baby. I love you.”_ _

_ _“You’re drunk,” Keith breathes when Shiro kisses his eyebrow. _ _

_ _“Drunk on my love for you,” Shiro says with all the suaveness of a real life Romeo. _ _

_ _“You’re so fucking sappy,” Keith laughs, chest lighter than it’s been in a long time. He hadn’t even realized how much keeping those three words bottled inside had cost him until he set them free. Another laugh bubbles out of his chest and he isn’t even sure why. He’s just happy. So fucking happy._ _

_ _“Yeah, maybe I am,” Shiro says, nuzzling into Keith’s neck like an overgrown puppy. “But you love it. You love me.”_ _

_ _Keith groans dramatically. “You’ll never let it live me down will you.”_ _

_ _“Nope,” Shiro agrees. _ _

_ _“S’ok, I kinda like it,” Keith admits, grazing his fingers down the sharp curve of Shiro’s spine to settle at the top of his ass. Shiro huffs out a breath, pausing in his nuzzling attempts. His breath is hot and heavy against Keith’s earlobe and Keith lets his fingers go lower, the tip of his pointer finger slipping into the crease._ _

_ _“Guh,” Shiro grunts unintelligibly. _ _

_ _“You like that?” Keith asks, already knowing the answer. He moves the finger lower, ready to tease it over Shiro’s perineum. Shiro lets out a breathless whimper, arching up against Keith’s finger until just the very tip presses inside. _ _

_ _“God baby, wanna fuck you,” Shiro groans, mouthing at the sensitive skin below his ear._ _

_ _Keith almost asks what happened to the dick battle when he realizes the stupidity of changing Shiro’s focus from fucking Keith to dick fencing. “Yes, good idea. Do it, definitely do it.”_ _

_ _His dick, which had begun to soften just slightly, hardens immediately at the idea of finally getting fucked._ _

_ _“Yeah, I can do this,” Shiro says, sounding a bit like he’s giving himself a pep talk. “Gonna make you feel so good.”_ _

_ _Keith inhales a deep breath through his nose, knees falling to the bed as Shiro ruts against him. “How good?”_ _

_ _“So fucking good, sweetheart,” Shiro answers. He braces his weight on his right arm and lifts himself up enough that he can reach between their bodies and pull the condom off Keith’s dick tossing it on the floor. He cranes his neck to look down and watch as Shiro wraps his hand around it and gives it a firm stroke._ _

_ _“Jesus fuck,” Keith grunts, dropping his head back onto the pillow. _ _

_ _Shiro’s fingers are strong, his grip confident, and Keith feels his body going boneless as Shiro strokes Keith with single minded focus._ _

_ _“Ready?”_ _

_ _Truthfully, Keith’s been ready since the moment Shiro sauntered up to him outside the science building—hair sticking out of his snapback, hands in his pocket, and an easy smile. “Yes. So fucking ready.”_ _

_ _Shiro grins, loosening his hold on Keith’s dick to wrap his fingers around Keith’s thigh instead as he hefts Keith’s left leg over his shoulder. He pauses, staring down at Keith as if trying to memorize him—his gaze so focused it makes Keith blush from the tips of his ears all the way down to his toes. Even after months together—and a whole lot of sex—Shiro still looks at him sometimes as if he can’t believe his luck._ _

_ _“Just gonna look?” Keith teases, dragging the heel of his foot down Shiro’s neck. Shiro shivers and he does it again, watching the way Shiro’s mouth falls open in a breathy sigh._ _

_ _“You’re so pretty, Keith. I could look at you forever.”_ _

_ _Keith’s glad it’s dark enough that Shiro can’t see the way his blush intensifies. The darkness makes it easier for him to say what he says next too. “Want you to do more than look. I want you to fuck me. Want you to fuck me so good. I want you to press me down into the bed and slide that massive dick inside of me. I wanna be so full that I can barely breathe because of you. I want your hands and mouth on me while you make me feel good. So good. Better than anyone else ever has. I want you to fuck me better than anyone has ever fucked me. Show me how much you love me, baby. Come on. Show me.” _ _

_ _“Fuck, you’ve got a dirty mouth,” Shiro breathes, eyes blown wide with lust._ _

_ _“Could make the rest of me dirty too if you’d fuck me,” Keith tells him, digging his heel into Shiro’s shoulder and arching up._ _

_ _Shiro makes a needy noise, dropping his hands on either side of Keith’s head and bending Keith in half as he slams their lips together. The kiss is anything but coordinated—their teeth clacking together as Shiro’s dick nudges at his ass. It’s sloppy and desperate and Keith keens because it feels so fucking good._ _

_ _“Baby, baby,” Shiro chants, breathing heavy as he thrusts his hips forward. The tip of his dick slips between Keith’s cheeks, and Shiro reaches down to hold it steady as he urges it inside. Even as ready as Keith is, there’s a bit of a burn as Shiro’s dick slips past the ring of muscle. Full. He’s so fucking full and still he wants more. _ _

_ _Keith lifts his other leg, throwing it over Shiro’s other shoulder. The shift in position allows Shiro’s dick to slip all the way in, his hips flush against Keith’s ass as he bends him in half once more. He kisses Keith again, but this time it's the barest press of his lips as he pants against Keith’s lips. _ _

_ _“Move,” Keith groans. “Please.”_ _

_ _He doesn’t mean to beg, but something in his tone must get through to Shiro because almost immediately Shiro moves—pulling back onto his heels then thrusting forward again. When Keith lets out a moan, Shiro does it again and again until Keith can do nothing but moan as every single coherent thought and the ability to form words is removed from his body by the drag of Shiro’s dick._ _

_ _“Feel good yet?” Shiro asks a bit breathlessly. _ _

_ _Keith nods, unable to put into words just how good he feels. Shiro seems pleased by his response though, letting the palms of his hands caress Keith’s thighs as he pulls out and thrusts in again, drawing a grunt from Keith. It’s so fucking much, and every time Keith goes to take a breath, Shiro’s slamming in again._ _

_ _“Gonna make you feel better than anyone else,” Shiro tells him, hands moving to Keith’s hips as he lifts him up and yanks him forward. Keith’s legs slip down to onto Shiro’s elbows as Shiro kisses the inside of his knee. “Mine.”_ _

_ _“Mine,” Keith echoes, reaching out to run his hand through Shiro’s forelock and down to cup the back of his head._ _

_ _It’s ridiculous because Shiro is so close, and yet he’s still too far away. Wanting to be as close as possible, Keith moves his legs, wrapping them around Shiro’s waist instead, locking his ankles behind him and digging them into Shiro’s lower back. Shiro grunts out his surprise, collapsing onto Keith._ _

_ _“Hey big boy,” Keith smirks, using their new position to his advantage and grazing his hands over the swell of Shiro’s ass. When Shiro inhales he does it again, digging each of his hands into Shiro’s plump cheeks and pulling him down as hard as he can, drawing Shiro’s dick even deeper. _ _

_ _“Good. Feels good,” Shiro moans, rutting his hips up and down in small, deep thrusts as Keith massages his ass._ _

_ _Shiro shifts, scrambling for better purchase as he rises up onto his elbows and thrusts again, the entire bed moving and the headboard slamming against the wall loudly with his next enthusiastic thrust. Keith’s pretty sure Shiro’s frat brothers are gonna have words with them about the noise later, but he doesn’t care and apparently neither does Shiro, because he pulls his hips back and then slams his dick back in with such force Keith slides up the bed a few inches and the wall shakes. Then he does it again, and it’s all Keith can do not to fucking scream. Good. It’s so fucking good._ _

_ _“Fuck,” Keith yells when Shiro attaches his mouth to Keith’s neck and sucks hard at his fluttering pulse point. There’s no point in trying not to be noisy now, because there’s not a chance in hell the entire house doesn't know what they’re doing, and Keith really doesn’t fucking care. The only thing on his mind is making sure Shiro keeps doing that thing with his mouth as he fucks Keith._ _

_ _He’s not the only one being loud either. Between the bed shaking, literally, and the way Shiro’s moaning, it’s a wonder no one is banging on the door already._ _

_ _“I love you,” Shiro chokes out on a moan. His words are the only thing louder than the banging of the bed and the slapping of their skin every time Shiro’s hips hit ass. _ _

_ _Keith opens his mouth to say it back, but the words don’t come. The best he can manage is a strangled moan as Shiro fucks him like he was born to do it._ _

_ _Shiro hums in pleasure, his thrusting relentless. It’s not until Keith’s finger slips lower to finger the furrowed skin of Shiro’s hole that Shiro stills. Then, just as suddenly, Shiro shoves his face into Keith’s neck, legs quivering. Oh. A rush of pleasure courses through Keith—an unmistakable thrill at the knowledge he’s the one that makes Shiro feel so good. He’s the one Shiro lets go with. He’s the one Shiro loves. Even after months together, it still fills him with as much awe as pleasure every time, and he doesn’t think he will ever take it for granted._ _

_ _ His legs slip down onto the bed on an exhale, knees falling wide as he strokes his hands up and down Shiro’s lower back. Shiro huffs out a needy, high-pitched sound into his neck as tiny shudders wrack his body as he shudders through his release. Keith drops a kiss to the top of Shiro’s head, overcome with a tender rush of affection. The moment is broken almost immediately when Shiro licks him. _ _

_ _“What the fuck,” Keith laughs, pushing at Shiro’s chest. “Gross.”_ _

_ _“Baby, I thought you loved everything about me.” Shiro’s voice is dripping with exaggerated shock as lifts his head and grins—his nose wrinkling up adorably and his eyes scrunchy at the corners. His hair’s a mess, sticking up sideways and clinging to the sweat on his forehead and his cheeks are splotchy. He looks well fucked, a little tipsy, and happy._ _

_ _“I do love you. God fucking help me, I love everything about you,” Keith agrees, moving quickly to keep the edge of surprise as he switches their position and flips Shiro onto his back. His dick slips from Keith’s body, but Keith ignores the initial sensation of emptiness and loss to revel in self-satisfaction as Shiro blinks up at him with glazed eyes and a dopey smile. Then Keith does what he’s been wanting to do for longer than he’s ever going to admit out loud and bends down to lick Shiro, dragging the tip of his tongue from the corner of Shiro’s armpit across the rippling muscles of his shoulder and across the sharp hollow of his collar bone. Keith couldn’t even blame being drunk on what he’d done, since he’d only had one drink. He could blame Shiro though. It was definitely Shiro’s fault. Keith had never wanted to touch and bite and lick the way he does every time he lays eyes on Shiro._ _

_ _It’s fucking unreal the way Shiro makes him feel. The way Shiro makes him want._ _

_ _“There, we’re even,” Keith chokes out, suddenly aware of his dick leaking precome across Shiro’s stomach. He inhales sharply, trying to shove down the spike in his arousal. Apparently licking is yet another thing Keith needs to add his mental list of kinks he’s discovered he has since getting together with Shiro. Another _Shiro_ thing that is definitely Shiro’s fault._ _

_ _Shiro drags his palms over Keith’s thighs, smiling. “Good, kitty.”_ _

_ _Keith chokes. “Fuck you. Fucking…fuck you.”_ _

_ _Shiro barks out a laugh, pinching Keith’s ass lightly. “Naughty kitty.”_ _

_ _“Oh my god fucking shut up, Shiro,” he says, fighting off his own laughter. _ _

_ _Shiro stops laughing, inhaling a deep breath before fixing his gaze on Keith’s face. “You know how to shut me up, kitty.”_ _

_ _Keith knows a lot of ways to shut Shiro up, and he’s not sure which one Shiro has in mind. At least until Shiro arches his neck and opens his mouth wide. Fuck._ _

_ _The speed with which Keith crawls up Shiro’s body is almost comical, except neither of them are laughing as Keith braces his hands on the headboard and his knees on either side of Shiro’s head. He tries to move slow, legs quivering with anticipation as he watches his dick butt up against Shiro’s lips, smearing a glob of white on his upper lip. Shiro’s eyes widen and he opens his mouth even wider, moaning as Keith slips inside. _ _

_ _“Fuck, baby,” Keith bites out, barely able to resist the urge to fuck Shiro’s mouth raw. It’s so warm, and Shiro is so eager, and Keith’s never met a man who loved to suck dick as much as Shiro. _ _

_ _He’s not sure if Shiro is an angel or a devil in disguise, all he knows is Shiro is his and he’s the luckiest fucking guy in the entire fucking world._ _

_ _Keith tries to move slow, really he does, but Shiro apparently has other ideas because he palms at Keith’s ass cheeks urging him deeper until Keith is the one rocking the bed. His eyes flutter shut, waves of pleasure assaulting him as Shiro slurps and sucks. It feels so good, and Keith wants to focus on the slide of Shiro’s tongue along the underside of his dick and the pressure at the tip as it grazes the back of Shiro’s throat. More than that though, he wants to look—wants to see the way Shiro’s eyes water at the corner and drool runs out of the corner of his mouth as he chokes on Keith’s dick like it’s the best thing that's ever happened to him._ _

_ _There’s not a chance in hell Keith’s going to last, and he tells Shiro as much in a broken sob as he slams his hand against the wall and thrusts into Shiro’s willing mouth. Shiro keeps on moaning, digging his strong fingers into Keith’s ass as he urges him deeper, his hips smashing Shiro into the pillow as his dick slips down the back of Shiro’s throat. Keith opens his mouth, intending to warn Shiro that he’s gonna come, but all that falls from his lips is a broken scream as Shiro slips two fingers into his ass._ _

_ _“Fucking fuck fuck,” Keith yells, voice hoarse from screaming. _ _

_ _He tries to pull back so Shiro won’t choke, but Shiro’s grip on his ass cheek tightens, keeping Keith’s dick buried down the back of Shiro’s throat as Shiro’s fingers stroke his prostate until Keith’s arms and legs are shaking and he’s so sensitive he’s nearly crying. Boneless, he falls backward, dropping down onto the bed a trembling mess._ _

_ _“Where’s my kitty?” Shiro asks, voice grizzly and raw. _ _

_ _Keith lifts up his hand to flip him off before forcing his body to move. Shiro shifts sideways to make room for Keith, who collapses in a heap next to Shiro. He doesn’t want to move for a year._ _

_ _“Better?” Keith queries, throwing an arm over Shiro’s chest. He can pretend it’s for Shiro’s benefit all he wants, but the truth is Keith likes to cuddle after sex just as much as Shiro. He’s not sure how, but that’s Shiro’s fault too, since Keith was never a cuddler before. _ _

_ _“Much,” Shiro agrees happily, voice barely above a whisper as he loops an arm around Keith’s back and hugs him close. _ _

_ _Keith grunts, exhausted but content. Shiro’s heartbeat is loud as thunder in his ear, and Keith’s eyes slip shutoff their own accord. He’s half asleep when his body begins to shake, and he cracks an eye open, resting his chin on Shiro’s chest._ _

_ _Shiro’s craning his neck, and Keith doesn’t need to look down to guess what’s got Shiro in a fit of amusement again. _ _

_ _“You didn’t take it off,” Keith observes. Truthfully, between Shiro’s fingers in his ass and his dick in Shiro’s mouth, he’d sort of forgotten Shiro hadn’t cleaned himself up yet. He tries to shake his hips, but it’s impossible with Keith smushed up against him. _ _

_ _“It’s still glowing,” he says, voice rough but amused. _ _

_ _Unable to resist, Keith turns his head to look down at Shiro’s dick laying soft across the girth of his thigh. It’s still soft and glowing. Something about it is so ridiculous. Keith can’t help laughing, an action which sets Shiro off as well. Shiro laughing makes Keith laugh even harder, and he turns his face into Shiro’s chest to bury the sound._ _

_ _“Yo, Shirogane,” someone yells from the hallway, followed by pounding on his door. “You’re on cleaning duty this week again, you noisy asshole.”_ _

_ _Keith holds his breath, choking on his laughter as he buries his face in the hollow of Shiro’s pecs. He feels a little sorry for earning Shiro cleaning duty for the seventh week in a row, but apparently not sorry enough to ever discourage Shiro’s enthusiasm during fucking._ _

_ _“Sorry,” Keith mumbles against Shiro’s skin, unable to stop laughing._ _

_ _“You’re a bad influence,” Shiro tells him through his own laughter, ruffling his hand through Keith’s hair and pushing his bangs off his forehead._ _

_ _Keith sticks his tongue out, which only makes Shiro laugh harder, his body shaking beneath Keith. Then, just as suddenly as his laughter started, it stops, Shiro’s fingers stilling in Keith’s hair as he cocks his head to the side and grins._ _

_ _“What?” Keith asks, already seeing the wheels working in Shiro’s brain._ _

_ _“I got cleaning duty.”_ _

_ _“Yeah,” Keith agrees, unsure why that would make Shiro look so damn pleased with himself. “Sorry about that.”_ _

_ _“Fuck me,” he says, caressing the side of Keith’s head. “Fuck me good, baby. Fuck me hard. Fuck me loud.”_ _

_ _Keith gets it now. Shiro’s already on cleaning duty. He can’t get it twice. Fuck, his boyfriend is so smart._ _

_ _“Uh—” Keith stutters, brain short circuiting at the idea already—Shiro writhing in pleasure beneath him, Keith’s hands pushing apart his thick thighs to fuck him until he’s as much of a screaming mess as Keith was. _ _

_ _“That a yes, sweetheart?” Shiro asks with faux coyness, widening his legs and darting his tongue out to the corner, as if he doesn’t already know the answer._ _

_ _“Yes,” Keith blurts, previous lethargy replaced with a spike of adrenaline. “Fuck yes.”_ _

_ _Shiro grins, throwing his arm out to grab the lubricant off the bedside table and flipping the cap open as he passes it to Keith. “Ready to make some noise?”_ _

_ _“You’re a fucking menace,” Keith says, his cheeks aching from the breadth of his smile. _ _

_ _“Your menace,” Shiro tells him, finally removing the glowing condom and dropping it to the side of the bed before spreading his legs wider. “Now let’s see what you’ve got.”_ _

_ _“Oh, I’ll show you what I’ve got alright,” Keith laughs._ _

_ _Fun. This was going to be so fucking fun._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/goldentruth813).


End file.
